


The Royal Wedding

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: The girls argue over the wedding of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle.





	The Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

“Vega, you are not getting up at 4 AM to watch a stupid wedding!”

Tori looked at her fiancé, “You’re right. I’m getting up at 3 to watch the ceremonies before the wedding.”

“God, what is it with Americans and the damned Royals?” Jade moaned. “My mom told me she did the same thing back in the early ‘80s when Diana and Charles got married. She even got my old man to watch.”

What Jade didn’t add was that her father stated the only reason he did was he hoped to get lucky with his new girlfriend. Jade forced that memory into the darker recesses of her memory. ‘Wish I could get that lasered out of my head!’

Tori broke Jade’s derailing train of thought when she said, “It’s a fairy tale! A real-life fairy tale! What don’t you get, sweetie?”

“Vega… Tori, fairy tales are fake! They were parables. Have you ever read the original stories the Grimms collected? I mean the dark, violent stories?” Tori shook her head. “In Cinderella, the wicked step-sisters mutilated their own feet to try to fit the glass slipper. Rapunzel? She gets her hair cut off and when the prince comes to call and climbs that hair, he sees the evil bitch who imprisoned her then falls to the throne bushes below and is blinded. Then there is…”

“Jeez! I get it Jade. This is still something I wanna do!”

“We fought two wars to get the Royals out of our lives! Do you know the Brits care less about the wedding than we do? Watch BBC America news reports. They have like ten percent of the coverage we have. A lot of them are actually pissed that this expensive, gaudy celebration is being paid for by the British people, not the Royals who have a ton of their own money. The blue collars, the middle class and even the elite – all of them are paying for all this chiz!”

“Jade, I’m still watching…”

“You could use the time constructively, studying for your finals.”

“I have. And finals are a couple of weeks away anyway.”

Jade shook her head, “Remind me again, why do I love you?” 

Tori sidled up to the darker beauty and said, “For one thing, this…”

The kiss started soft and loving but quickly became passionate and heated. Tori’s tongue battled Jade’s for dominance and won. Then she relinquished the ‘title’ as Jade slid into Tori’s mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Tori said, “I want you! Now!’

Jade quickly stripped before being shoved back on the apartment couch. Tori was between her legs and had her tongue deep into her love, feeling the spasming of Jade’s pussy and tasting the succulent juices her tonguing created.

Jade moaned and writhed as that loving tongue pleasured her in ways she never believed possible before she and Tori gave in to their once-unvoiced desires. Tori knew how to touch her in places no one had – and not just physically but on a much more intense, cerebral level.

Not that Jade could think coherently at the moment. All she could focus on was Tori’s eyes above her neatly trimmed bush as she stared at her love while loving her soulmate.

Tori’s favorite view in her entire life was looking at Jade, across her naked, voluptuous body, as she was pleasuring her love orally – preferably with her tongue deep inside Jade.

Incidentally, her second favorite was looking down to see Jade’s eyes smiling at her as the future film-maker was eating her out.

All this was relative as Tori was busy tonguing Jade and Jade was nearly in rapture. When a slender finger slid inside her and lips wrapped around her clitoris, she almost swooned but forced herself to stare at her lover. 

However, when the girl’s tongue started to gently swipe her clit, Jade had to throw here head back with her eyes squeezed shut. As the tongue became more active on that small organ, Jade had to struggle to maintain her consciousness. She so desperately wanted to experience Tori to the fullest.

Then a second finger slid into her and that mouth began to suck hard as the tongue battered her clit. With a loud, wordless cry, Jade fell into bliss.

When she recovered, she found herself in Tori’s arms. The brunette gazed down on her lovingly and said, “You are so delicious!” Tori’s eyes glanced down at Jade’s wet core, and added, “Not just there. You…you are delicious. I’ll never tire of your taste…”

Reaching up, Jade pulled Tori’s face to hers and kissed her love, tasting herself as she did so. As usual, Jade found herself delicious. (She always refuted Tori’s comparison to Trina when this came up. Trina was Cat’s problem…)

Surprised, Jade noticed Tori was still clothed. “Wow, if I’d known you were still dressed, I’d’ve exploded…”

“Oh?”

“The only thing sexier is if you’re wearing your glasses. God, that is so hot!” Jade declared.

Tori smiled, she loved how she had the caustic girl wrapped around her little finger. But she loved Jade herself even more.

“Vega?” 

“Yes?”

“It’s still stupid. I saw ‘adorable wedding party’ on-line, for God’s sake!”

Tori stood up, pulling her pants off with her panties. Tossing those to the side, she said, “Rather than dissing the whole thing, why put that wagging tongue to good use?”

Jade tried one more time, “There will be more than enough coverage on the news…”

The last word was drawn out and muffled when Tori got up on the couch and pressed her mound to Jade’s face. This placed the Goth in one of her favorite places on Earth – between Tori’s thighs.

So, she did what she loved and began to lick that sweet sex. As she did, she looked up Tori’s torso to meet her girl’s eyes. Jade was rewarded by Tori’s clenched eyes and her low moan, meaning her tongue probing into Tori was working. 

And it was working for Jade too. She got to taste the wonderful flavor that was Tori’s pussy. She delved deeply into her lover to find a mini-flood of that heady nectar. 

Tori, already turned on by feasting on Jade, came on Jade’s tongue as she cried out and the world went momentarily white.

Cuddling on the couch, Tori kissed Jade’s ear – always a successful ploy to use on her girlfriend.

“Alright, Vega, watch that stupid wedding. Have fun living vicariously. But I warn you… Do. Not. Wake. Me. Up. Got it?”

Sure enough, Tori got up at 3 AM quietly. She turned on the TV with the sound turned way down to watch. Jade was not disturbed and finally got up at 10 AM.

“Vega, the wedding has to be over. I wanna watch that old horror movie, 'The Devil’s Rain' I DVRed last week.”

Into the living room, Jade found Tori sound asleep and snoring lightly. She pulled a blanket over the singer and whispered, “Sleep well, my little princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I'm with Jade on this one. I could hardly care less about the Royals. For example, in the initial drafts I said it was Prince Charles until I remembered that’s the groom’s father. The argument was similar to one I had with a friend who planned to watch it. Her boyfriend told me she shut off the alarm and went back to sleep though.
> 
> I based the setting on the supposed ‘fact’ that Jade and Tori graduated HA in 2014 and were winding up their college years in 2018. I believe I got the time zone differences right between Greenwich Mean Time and Pacific Daylight Time.
> 
> 'The Devil’s Rain' is a cheesy B-movie from the 1970s with such stars as William Shatner, Ernest Borgnine, Tom Skerritt and Ida Lupino. Anton LaVey, one of the most famous Satanists in modern times, had a small role. As did a pre-'Welcome Back, Kotter' John Travolta.


End file.
